Thirteen Flavors of Delicious
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: Ken needs to get out, so Daisuke offers to take him out for ice-cream. Short, sweet, fluffy.. hintings of Daiken


****

:: sigh :: Well, I had to re-write this story after I lost everything but I think it's okay. I still like it; the idea was just TO good to pass up.

This fic is based on a quote that I got from the even good show "The Weekenders". Don't know it? SHAME. You should. It's great. But yes, it's based on line from that show. Only slightly different, nothing major

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR the Weekenders. Although I wish I did; that would be awesome.

Warning: This story contains hintings of gay couples. It doesn't come out and say it directly :: hears everyone gasp :: but I'll let y'all assume what y'all wish

Read and be merry!

Thirteen Flavors of Delicious

****

BlueMoonEmpress

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me out." Ken smiled and looked down at the pavement. "I don't know how much more I could have stood."

"Not a problem dude! You know I'm always around to be your knight in shining armor." Daisuke grinned and skipped ahead a few paces. "Let's go get ice cream!"

"Alright." Ken flushed softly and sped up to keep time with Daisuke.

"What was going on in there anyway?" Daisuke asked as the two of them walked into the parlor.

Bowing his head slightly, Ken said, "Fighting."

"Oh." Daisuke frowned, now standing in line. "I'll go find us a table. Double chocolate hot fudge sundae for me!"

"Daisuke!" Ken called as his friend bounded off, "Who says I'm paying?" Daisuke just continued to smile as he bounded off to find a table; Ken sighed.

"What did you get?" Daisuke asked eagerly, licking his lips as Ken sat down across from him, pushing his sundae towards him, and keeping something for himself. "Well, what is it?"

"It's a banana split Daisuke, please tell me you've heard of them." Ken said, raising his spoon to his lips.

"Of course I have." Daisuke pouted. "I just wanted to be sure."

"M-hm." Ken said, the spoon still in his mouth, "Sure you did."

"Can I try some?" Daisuke asked, his spoon already only centimeters from Ken's frozen treat.

Ken pulled the dish towards him, "No; I paid for yours, I get to enjoy all of mine." Daisuke pouted. "Oh, don't give me that look." The lip protruded further. "Daisuke, don't make that face. It'll stick like that."

"You're no fun Ken. I only wanted a spoonful."

"One spoonful tends to turn into five extremely quickly with you." The lip fell out again. "Daisuke." The boy continued to stare, "Daisuke stop it." Sighing Ken looked away for a moment, debating the consequences of caving when a cold substance hit his face. He looked forward to the mahogany haired boy across from him and gaped.

"Did you just flick ice cream at me?" Ken asked, a smear of hot fudge and ice cream running down his cheek.

Daisuke sat with his lips pressed tightly together, trying to stifle the laugh that he knew would only lead to his doom and shook his head.

Ken glared, wiping the trail from his cheek, then picked up his spoon, moving it towards Daisuke's own frozen treat; "It's only fair." Ken said as he scooped a bit of ice cream and hot fudge onto his spoon, bringing it slowly to his lips.

Thinking he was off the hook, Daisuke smiled again and was about to take another bite from his ice cream when something cold hit his nose. Looking up, a grinning Ken stared back at him, his weapon ready and loaded for another attack.

"Ah… Ken? Truce! I give, I give!" He pleaded, both hands moving to cover his face.

Still grinning, Ken placed the spoon in his mouth, sighing contently. "Excellent decision Daisuke, choosing otherwise would not have been wise."

"Well, that's why people call me a genius." Daisuke smiled wide, making his eyes squint. Ken couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think genius' have ice cream on their faces." He said, reaching across the table to wipe of the whipped topping that still resided on Daisuke's nose.

Also reaching across the table, Daisuke ran his hand over Ken's cheek and smiled, "I'm sure some do."

****

Fin.

Thanks for reading And before I leave, I'll give you the actual quote that this story was based on:

Lor: "Did you hear that guys? Tino called me a genius!"

Tish: "I don't think genius' have chocolate on their faces."

Lor: "I'm sure some do."

And there you go! As you can see all I did was change _chocolate_ to _ice cream_, and the first part but… yeah. Haha None of this could have been possible without the greatness of The Weekenders. I think we should all be very thankful that that show is around to keep us entertained

All right, I'm done, hehe. Drop a review will ya? It would be much appreciated.

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
